1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap wrench for turning an object of cylindrical overall shape in one direction. This type of wrench includes a part forming a handle, and a strap, particularly made of metal, in the form of a loop, the two opposite strand parts of which cooperate with two zones secured to the handle when the strap is wrapped tightly around the object.
The handle is equipped, between the two zones, with a shoe for pressing against the object. The pressing shoe is not connected to the strap and has a bearing face of cylindrical overall shape with its generatrices at right angles to the overall plane of the strap.
The invention applies particularly to oil filter wrenches for motor vehicles and, in what follows, reference will be made to this application.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of such strap wrenches are described in FR-A-1,570,027 and in EP-A-0,618,045 in the name of the Applicant Company.
In these known strap wrenches, the shoe is secured rigidly to the handle. As a result, when the space available around the oil filter allows the wrench to be turned only by a limited amount, the operator has to perform repetitive manipulations of shortening/lengthening the useful length of the strap, using a knurled knob which forms part of a screw-nut mechanism for adjusting the strap.